Remember When
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: Dayanna is the twin sister of Padme, and also a Jedi. She and Anakin not only become best of friends but they also become lovers. After he marries Padme Dayanna becomes his Mistress. It was Anakin/Vader that helps her escape the Jedi Temple when he attacks. She gets to Padme shortly after she dies, and she takes the twins and goes into hinding with them.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_I woke to the sound of total silence and that's when I felt the present in the Force, that the dark one had faded away._

_And the present that I haven't felt in about twenty four years came back strong in the force. My Jedi Knight was truly back._

_Getting up from my bed I went over to my over chair picked up my robe and slipped it on before walking out onto the veranda and just stood there watching the waterfall._

_ " Milady, I have great news, the Emperor is dead." Luannda came outside with the small tray._

_ " Yes I know, and he did it." I said as I felt total calmness go through my body._

_ " Um... the Chosen One... but how can that be, he's been dead for over twenty years." Luannda said._

_ " That's what we all thought...but it's not true he has been alive this whole time and he has returned to the light side." I said coming over to the small table and chairs._

_ " What do you mean by that, because we had been total that he died on Mustafar." Luannda said._

_ " That's what we were meant to believe, but that's all a lie, but then again maybe the Chosen One did die when he fell to the dark side, but I knew deep down he was never dead." I poured my tea into the cup._

_ " Ok now am confuse... they said he died then, but you sound like he just died today." Luannda said sitting down and pouring herself a cup of tea._

_ " Well in away he did die, that's because he chose to fall to the dark side and we lost him, but I don't know, how but he is now free from the dark side, but it may have came with a price." I sat back and watched a couple of swans swim by._

_ " I heard that it was the Emperor's right hand man and the terror of the galaxy, that killed him." Luannda said as the reality of everything was becoming clear to her._

_ " Yes he did kill him, but not as his apprentice but as the Chosen One." I felt tears well in my eyes._

_ " Oh my... Darth Vader was ..." was all Luannda said as she almost choked on her tea._

_ " Yes... Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker and he is back." I said._

_The door opened up and my four year old daughter came running up to me._

_ " Mommy! Mommy! Daddy is coming home." she said as she was climbing into my lap._

_ " Yes sweetie daddy will be coming home." I smiled down at the little girl sitting in my lap._

_I looked at her, I saw the little boy that I had fallen in love with all those years ago, and the I began to remember the first day when I met Anakin Skywalker._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Dayanna woke up to the sound of the morning bell. With her eyes still shut, she rolled over on to her back and began stretching before sitting up and rubbing her eyes._

_ " Oh man it's way to early to be getting up." Roben pulling her covers over her head._

_ " Yeah just like everyday, man am dreading today." Dayanna put her feet onto the floor._

_ " I know, which class you are talking about ... history." Roben laugh as she saw the face that Dayanna made._

_ " Ok Younglings it's time to get going for breakfast you guys have thirty minutes to get ready for breakfast." the dorm Master said as she came into the sleeping area and turned on all the lights._

_There was loud moaning coming from the ten girls, who were still sleeping, now began waking up and getting out of their beds._

_Dayanna and Roben got out of their beds and made them up before following the others out of the dorm room and straight for the refreshers and getting into the showers before heading to the dining hall for breakfast._

_ " Hey did you that Master Qui-Gon and Padawan Obi-Wan are back and they brought back with them some kid. He is from Tatooine and he was a slave." one of the girls were telling a couple of other girls just as Dayanna came walking into the room._

_Dayanna got into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her body before grabbing the soap. She cleaned up her body before grabbing the shampoo and washed her hair._

_Getting out of the refresher and putting on clean clothes. Dayanna walked out of the shower area, and went over to the sinks and started brushing her teeth._

_ " Come on Dayanna we are going to be late if we don't hurry up." Roben called out just as the first call to breakfast bell rang._

_ " Ok am coming." Dayanna was finishing drying her mouth; before her and Roben left the refresher._

_ " So I wonder what this guy looks like, so what is for breakfast today." Roben said as they walked into the dorm room so they could put up their stuff before heading to breakfast._

_Ten minutes later, both girls walked into the dining and got into the food line._

_ " Good morning ladies so what can I get you this morning." the cook's helper asked Dayanna and Roben as they grabbed their tray and plates._

_ " Morning Mistress Julie, um... I would like the waffle with Shuura on top please." Dayanna asked as she looked at the different types of toppings._

_ " Sure thing and anything else with that?" the lady asked._

_ " Lets see um... a small amount of Hawk-Bat egg please and for meat that would be Shaak." Dayanna pointed out the different kinds of food._

_ " Ok and for you Roben?" the lady turned to Roben, after she finished dishing up some eggs._

_ " The same thing please." Roben said handing the woman her plate._

_The woman just nodded to Roben as she began putting the food onto the plate that the girl handed her._

_Roben took her plate and along with Dayanna went over to the drink station. Where Dayanna grabbed two glasses, one for milk and the other for juice._

_After they got their drinks along with their silver wear, they made it over to the dining area. They walked down the long aisle of tables before finding one and sitting down._

_ " Hey guys did you hear about Qui-Gon coming back here with some kid that is rumored to be the Chosen One, so I wonder what he looks like." Rebekkah said as the two girls sat down in front of her._

_ " Hey Rebekkah yes I heard that they were back, I guess we will find out soon if the rumors are true about him being the Chosen One, did you also hear that Ailfryd passed his test and now has a Jedi Master." Dayanna started eating her breakfast._

_ " Lucky him, well there will be a couple other Jedi Knights that have made Masters and they are going to be in a few classes to see which one of us will be their Padawans." Rebekkah said as two more girls came over to the table and sat down._

_ " Morning guys." Kahlene said sat down._

_ " Morning Kahlene." Dayanna said looking up from her breakfast._

_ " Morning." Kahnnie put her tray down and sat down._

_ " Morning Kahnnie so are you ready for History class today." Roben asked as she took a bite of the eggs._

_ " Oh man did you have to mention that test this early in the morning, I would rather be in the Archives than in class." Kahnnie cringed when she thought about the history class that she has to be at after breakfast._

_ " Lucky for me I have two classes today, but I do have to be on a field trip of all things this afternoon following lunch." Dayanna bit into her Shaak._

_ " Lucky you, I will be here all day." Kahlene started eating her breakfast._

_Rest of breakfast the girls talked about their other classes and then it turned to boys._

_The sound of the third bell rang to let everyone know that breakfast was over and it was time to get ready for either meditations or classes._

_The five girls got up and put their dirty dishes into the washer. The headed out of the dining hall and back to their dorm rooms._

_Getting their data pads and light sabers both girls lift their room and headed for their classes._

_The lunch bell began to ring four hours later and Dayanna got off her mat and rolled it up before leaving the Gardens and making her way to her dorm room, going into the room she looked around and noticed that she was the only one in the room._

_Dayanna went over to her footlocker, opened it, and looked around._

_ " Ok where is it, ah there it is." Dayanna picked up the smaller data pad, and put into her pocket of the robe._

_Closing the footlocker and putting the other data pad on the bed, before leaving the room for the dining hall._

_Walking into the dining hall Dayanna went over to the area that had different kinds of sandwiches and fruits picking up a Nerf sandwich and sliced Shuura before going to the juice machine and getting a glass of juice._

_Walking into the dining area, she looked around the room and she did not see any of her friends, which means they were having a late lunch._

_ " Hey is this seat taken?" Dayanna asked coming over to a table to where a guy was sitting at._

_ " Hey no go ahead, I'm Jon." the guy motion for Dayanna to have a seat._

_ " Thanks, It's nice to meet you Jon, I'm Dayanna." she introduced herself._

_ " So are you new here, because I haven't seen you around here before." Dayanna said._

_ " Well yes and no, I'm new here at the Temple, I'm here for the Apprentice Tournament that will be here next week." Jon took a sip of his drink._

_ " Cool, well next year I'll be going for the Initiates trails but before then am hoping to get a Jedi Master." Dayanna took a bite from her sandwich._

_ " I did take my test two weeks ago, and I missed only two questions and that was it, and I was told that was fine but the only way for me to get a Master now is to do the Tournament." Jon said._

_ " What part did you miss?" Dayanna asked._

_ " Um... it had to do with the history part it had something to do with the New Sith Wars and Golden Age of the Old Republic." He said sipping on his drink._

_ " Oh yea... my favorite subject, so when you become a Jedi, what Jedi Knight Corps would you like to be out of the three choices." Dayanna asked eating a slice of her Shuura fruit. _

_ " There are three branches of Jedi Knights, well I didn't know that." Jon looked at Dayanna in total surprise._

_ " Yeah there are three branches, but you really don't learn about the branches until you become a Padawan." Dayanna took a sip of her juice._

_ " Really so do you know what the branches are?" he asked finishing up his lunch._

_ " Yes I know what they are the first one is called the Guardians, then the next ones is the Consular, and the Sentinel, now what they do I can't remember." Dayanna said just as the bell rang._

_ " Well I better get going I have to meet up with a Master Yoda." Jon said looking somewhat confuse._

_ " Oh you can follow me to where he is because am heading that way." Dayanna gathered up her tray and getting up from the table._

_ " Oh ok thanks." Jon got up from the table and followed Dayanna out of the dining hall._

_ " Ok we will be taking this turbo-lift and it will take you up to the Council room and to the offices of some of the Jedi Masters who are on the High Council." Dayanna walked on to the turbo-lift and pushed the button that will take them to the top of the spiral._

_The turbo-lift stopped and the doors opened up and Dayanna and Jon walked the short hallway before coming to a small room that was Master Yoda's office._

_ " Wait here and I'll let Master Yoda know that you are here." Dayanna said._

_Jon just nodded and he looked around the hallway in total ah._

_Dayanna walked into the office and saw Master Yoda looking at his data-pad._

_ " Ah Youngling how are you doing today?" Yoda said looking up from his data-pad._

_ " I'm doing fine today, here is the data-pad that Mistress Luminara wanted me to give to you and wanted to see if you wanted any changes to be made, just add you notes." Dayanna handed over the data-pad to Master Yoda._

_ " Ok thank you, I would like for you to take this to Senator Organa, wanting for it, he is." Yoda handed another pad to Dayanna._

_ " Yes Master, and do you want me to sit in the Senate meeting today?" Dayanna took the pad from Yoda and put it into her pocket._

_ " Yes sit on Senate you can, tell Organa he can take time on this, wait it can." Yoda nodded his head._

_ " Yes Master, oh there is a boy here to see you his name is Jon." Dayanna said._

_ " Jon, send him yes." Yoda nodded his head again._

_Dayanna bowed her head and headed out the door._

_ " Jon Master Yoda will see you now." Dayanna came out of the office._

_ " Ok thanks, I hope to see you later or sometime and if not it's was nice meeting you Dayanna." Jon stood up from the bench that he was sitting on and went up to the door._

_ " Your welcome and it was nice meeting you too." Dayanna smiled up at him before hurrying off to do her duty._

_Twenty minutes later Dayanna was walking into the office of Senator Organa._

_ " You must be Dayanna, the Senator is waiting for you in his office." Senator Organa's office Aide said when the young girl came into the office._

_ " Come in." Organa called out from his office._

_ " Senator Organa, hello am Dayanna and I was sent here by the Jedi Council." Dayanna came into the office._

_ " Hello Dayanna please come in and please have a seat." Bail Organa motion to the chair in front of his desk._

_Dayanna sat down and watched the Senator move some data-chips around his desktop._

_ " Oh, Master Yoda wanted me to give you this and he said to take your time on it." Dayanna said pulling a data-pad out of her pocket and handing it over to the Senator Organa._

_ " Oh ok thanks, well if you are ready then we need to head over to the Senate building here take this so that way you can record what is going on in the Senate today." Organa got up from his chair._

_Dayanna took the data-pad and chip, following the Senator's lead, and followed him out of his office and to the Senate Building._

_Four hours later Dayanna headed back to the Temple and went straight to Master Yoda's office and handed the stuff that not only Senator Organa gave her but there was a couple of things from Luminara, who was at the Senate building too, and asked her to give a few things to Yoda._

_Coming out of the office and was heading pass the Council Chamber's door Dayanna sees a blonde hair boy sitting on one of the benches and he seem just to be waiting for someone._

_ " Hello... I'm Dayanna." she said coming up to the boy._

_ " Um... hello... I'm Anakin Skywalker." the boy shyly said._

_ " Are you waiting for someone?" Dayanna asked as she looked around the hallway._

_ " I'm waiting for Master Qui-Gon and Padawan Obi-Wan, they are with the Council members at the moment." Anakin said._

_ " Oh, wow you are the boy that Master Qui-Gon brought back with him, well welcome to the Jedi Temple and I do hope to see you around." Dayanna gave Anakin a very warm smile._

_ " Ok and thanks, I too hope to see you around also." Anakin said just as the door from the Council opened up._

_ " Well I better get going, Hello Padawan Obi-Wan." Dayanna said as Obi-Wan came out of the room._

_ " Hello Youngling, they are ready for you now Anakin." Obi-Wan said giving Dayanna a smile._

_Dayanna bowed her head and headed for the turbo-lift just as the dinner bell began to ring._

_After a very long day of being with the Senate and with the Jedi Council it was time to climb into bed and falling into a deep sleep._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Waking to the sound of birds, which was mixed with the sounds of waterfalls that were coming from outside the bedroom?_

_ " Excuse me Milady, but Her Majesty would like for you to have breakfast with her before all the delegates show up for the events that will be happing this week.' Sabe` said as she came into the bedroom._

_ " Um ... thank you Sabe`, do you know if Amidala looked over the treaty that was written up for her." Dayanna asked sitting up in the bed._

_ " That I'm not sure, but when I left her last night I saw her reading some work related stuff." Sabe` said going over to the double doors that leads to the balcony that over looks the ocean and one of the waterfalls that empties into the ocean._

_ " Oh ok, well please let Her Highness know that I will be there in a couple of minutes." Dayanna said putting her feet down on the floor as she was sitting on the edge of the bed._

_ " Yes Milady and if you need anything just give me a call." Sabe` said bowing her head before heading out of the bedroom._

_ " Great." was all Dayanna said as she blew the stray hair that fell into her face._

_Dayanna got up and made her way over to the double doors ._

_Stepping outside onto the balcony she took a deep breath and breathed in the clean ocean air, walking over to the railing Dayanna watched a couple of ocean birds diving into the waters and catching a couple of fish._

_ " Great all these years of training are gone all because of the Jedi Knights, and those who killed Darth Maul will pay. But for now I will bide my time." the dark present said to himself as he looked across the courtyard and saw that the young Jedi was here but why, and there was something about her too, what he just couldn't put his finger on it._

_Dayanna felt that she was being watched and who ever it was, wasn't a good person, but something from across the courtyard caught her attention but when she looked up all she saw was the back of the cloaked figure heading inside their room._

_ " Oh man I going to be late." Dayanna remembered that she had to get dress and go have breakfast with the Queen._

_Running inside, going to the closet, and grabbing her tunic, pants, and robe before getting out of the nightgown and getting dress._

_Dayanna left her rooms and headed down the very long hallway to the double doors that were at the end of the hallway._

_ " Sorry am late." Dayanna said coming into the room._

_ " It's ok I too just got up, its so great to have you home, baby sister." the Queen said looking up from her data-pad as Dayanna came into the room._

_ " It's so great to see you too Padme` I have been so worried about you, mostly when I heard about the blockade around Naboo." Dayanna said going over to her older sister and giving her a hug._

_ " Well as you can see, I'm fine but I'm really sad that we last a good friend, what's wrong?" Padme` asked as she watched her sister stand up and look around the room._

_ " I'm not sure, but it's the same feeling that I got earlier a feeling of darkness." Dayanna said shaking her head so she could clear her thoughts and focus on being with her sister._

_ " Um ... do you think it is the Sith that the Jedi keep talking ... the one that killed Master Qui-Gon?" Padme` asked looking at her sister and watched her closely._

_ " Um ... maybe ... but I do know that the one who killed Master Qui-Gon is dead too." Dayanna said wondering if it is the Sith, and could it be the Master that she is feeling._

_ " That's right Jedi Knight Obi-Wan did say he was the one who killed the Sith." Padme` said as Sabe` came into the room._

_ " Breakfast is ready Your Majesty and Milady." Sabe` said bowing to the Queen and the Jedi that was in the room._

_ " Thank you Sabe`, please tell the others that am having the morning off and we will get back to work after lunch." Padme` said giving her handmaiden a smile._

_ " Yes, Your Majesty and thank you." Sabe` said before bowing her head and heading out of the room._

_ " Well it's time to eat before the food gets cold, and you can tell me what you are learning at the Jedi Temple." Padme` said getting up form her couch and headed for her private dining room._

_ " Well lately I have been working with the Jedi Council and the Senate, I'm mostly working with a Senator for Alderaan." Dayanna said sitting down at the small table._

_ " Really well that's great news, I guess they are letting you use your gift of mind reading." Padme` said with a laugh as she too took her seat at the table._

_ " Yes you can say that I get to sit in on the Senate section and it was very interesting, it was mostly arguing over nothing." Dayanna said pouring herself some tea._

_ " Yeah well I'm afraid that is what it's like most of the time, a bunch of people sitting around and arguing over little things." Padme` said buttering her toast._

_ " Oh, well the only thing that I mostly do is help with treaties like the one that the Viceroy will be signing later today." Dayanna said taking a bite of her bacon._

_ " That's great and yes I did go over that Treaty and I really liked it, and I also added a couple of extra things too." Padme` said taking a sip of her tea._

_ " Ok, just make sure that the Chancellor knows of the changes that you have made." Dayanna said before biting into her eggs._

_ " Yes I will, I have a meeting with him later today, when will the Jedi be here?" Padme` asked as she too ate some of the eggs._

_ " Master Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Council will be here tomorrow afternoon, there are a few Jedi Knights that will be arriving in the next couple of days, starting late this afternoon." Dayanna said finishing up her breakfast._

_ " Well that's good hopefully they can stay for the celebration that will be taking place the day after Master Qui-Gon's funeral. His viewing will be start this afternoon." Padme` said as she saw tears well up in her sister's eyes as she mention Qui-Gon's name._

_ " Am sure they can stay for the celebration." Dayanna said wiping the tears away._

_ " That's good to hear, well I guess it's time to get ready for the day so I guess I'll see you after lunch and you can sit in our meeting." Padme` said as Sabe` came into the room._

_ " That sounds like a plan to me, well I think I'll go down to the gardens and meditate for a while, thank you for breakfast love you Padme`." Dayanna said giving Padme` a hug._

_ " You're welcome and love you too Dayanna." Padme` said returning her sister's hug._

_Dayanna headed out of Padme`'s private quarters and made her way downstairs and out of the Palace to the gardens._

_Walking out the doors and down the steps that enter into the gardens._

_Dayanna walked down to the small pond to where a huge tree was standing and under the tree was a bench._

_Going over to the tree Dayanna sat down on the ground, crossed her legs, and put her hands on her knees before closing her eyes._

_ " Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know this place was taken." a boy's voice said._

_ " It's ok, I don't mind some company, um ... Anakin ... correct." Dayanna said opening her eyes and giving Anakin a welcoming smile._

_ " Yes ... am Anakin and you are Dayanna, and thank you." Anakin said sitting down beside Dayanna._

_ " That's correct ... what are you doing for lunch?" Dayanna asked._

_ " I'm not sure ... I'll have to ask Obi-Wan ... so what are you doing?" Anakin asked._

_ " Oh ok, well what I'm doing is called meditation it's a method that the Jedi use to either clear their minds of things that are bothering them." Dayanna said._

_ " Ok, can you show me how to do that, because I have a lot of stuff going on in my head, and maybe this will help me." He said as sadness came across his face._

_ " Sure I can help you, give me your hands and close your eyes." Dayanna said as she held out her hands to Anakin._

_Anakin took a hold of Dayanna's hands and when they touched, a wonderful sensation hit both of them._

_Sparks ran through them and it combined their souls together._

_ " What was that?" both Anakin and Dayanna said together._

_ " It felt like we are meant to be together forever." Anakin said as he gave Dayanna a huge smile._

_ " Yes, you are right and I believe we are meant to be together forever, ok back to meditation, close your eyes and in your head start telling your body to relax, and then start clearing your mind." Dayanna said holding Anakin's hand a little bit tighter._

_ " Ok eyes close, mind telling body to relax." Anakin said closing his eyes and started to feel his body begin to relax._

_Dayanna smiled as she could feel Anakin start relaxing and his mind was clearing of everything that has been bothering him over the past few days._

_ " Anakin! Anakin where are you?" Obi-Wan called out as he walked around the gardens._

_Obi-Wan came around the fountain and smiled when he saw his Padawan meditating, and he could feel that Anakin was finaling relaxing for the first time in the past couple days._

_ " Um ... excuse me ... Anakin." Obi-Wan tried again to get his Padawan's attention._

_ " Oh, Master sorry I didn't hear you calling me." Anakin said as he opened up his eyes and let go of Dayanna's hands._

_ " Anakin it's ok, hello Dayanna." Obi-Wan said nodding his head over to Dayanna._

_ " Hello Master Obi-Wan, um ... I was just helping Anakin to meditate." Dayanna said._

_ " I know and thank you for your help Young one, but I came out here to let Anakin know it's time for lunch and that we need to get clean up some." Obi-Wan said as he helped Anakin to stand up before helping Dayanna._

_ " Ok, Oh darn I'm late. I hope to see you later Anakin, and if you need any help or any thing just ask, bye." Dayanna said before running off towards the Palace._

_ " I'm glad that she was helping you to relaxed and if it makes you feel better to go to her about things that's fine, well we better hurry up. We are having lunch with the Queen." Obi-Wan said as he put his arm around the young boy's shoulders and lead him towards the Palace._

_Thirty minutes later a small party was lead to the guest dining room._

_ " Welcome everyone and please have a seat and enjoy your lunch." Queen Amidala said to the small gathering that was around the table._

_There was only six people sitting around the table, which included, Queen Amidala, Dayanna, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Senator of Naboo and the Governor._

_While they ate their lunch they talked about the treaty and a few other policies that involved the Naboo government and it's people, then they moved on to what everybody was going to be doing after the celebration which was going to be a two week vacation for the government, and Amidala said something about going to the lake house and rest some with family._

_ " Dayanna, are you going to stay here for a little bit?" Amidala asked._

_ " I'm not sure at the moment, but I will let you know after Master Qui-Gon's funeral." Dayanna said seeing the sad look come across both Obi-Wan and Anakin's faces when she mention Qui-Gon Jinn's name._

_ " Ok well I want to thank you all for joining me today for lunch and I would like for you all to join me for dinner tonight." Amidala said looking at everybody._

_Everyone nodded and said that they would be there for dinner._

_Amidala got up from the table and bid everyone good day before heading to her private chambers. _

_Dayanna got up and followed everybody out of the dining hall and into the public lobby._

_ " Dayanna what are you going to be now?" Anakin asked coming up to Dayanna._

_ " I have to study for a test." Dayanna said._

_ " Oh, so what are you studying?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan came up behind him._

_ " I'm studying Jedi History." Dayanna said looking at Obi-Wan and nodded to him._

_ " Really so what is Jedi History all about?" Anakin asked as he could feel Obi-Wan standing behind him._

_ " Well it's a little hard to explain but if you like I can let you borrow one of my data-pads and download the data-chip and you can read it if you want too." Dayanna said as they started walking towards the guest wings of the Palace._

_ " Sure that would be great thanks." Anakin said as he looked up to Obi-Wan._

_ " I believe that is a great idea, thank you for your kindness Young one." Obi-Wan said as they stopped in front of the staircase that leads to their rooms._

_ " You are so very welcome, let me go and down load the book for you and you can meet me back here say in about twenty minutes." Dayanna said._

_ " Sure, um ... your rooms aren't here in the guest wing?" Anakin asked._

_ " No my quarters are in the private area of the Palace." Dayanna said turning away from the two guys and headed back towards the private area of the Palace._

_ " Ok that was strange." Obi-Wan said as he watched Dayanna run off towards the Queen's private area of the Palace._

_Later in the day Dayanna along with both Anakin and Obi-Wan went to the landing platform to greet the Jedi Council and a few Jedi Knights that were going to attend Qui-Gon's funeral, which was set for tomorrow._

_After the dinner party Dayanna was standing out on the balcony when she heard a tapping sound of a walking stick._

_ " Master Yoda, Master Windu." Dayanna turned away from the railing to see both Jedi Masters coming up behind her._

_ " Youngling, I sense that there is something that you want to tell us." Master Yoda said._

_ " Um ... yes master ... this morning as I got ready for breakfast I felt a really bad feeling in the Force ... I have a feeling that the Sith is still here ... and I believe this one is the Master." Dayanna said._

_ " What makes you say that Youngling." Windu asked._

_ " Well I heard his thoughts in my head and he was saying something about it took a long time to train the Apprentice and Master Obi-Wan needs to be careful because this guy will make Obi-Wan pay, and I thought I saw him but the only thing I did see was his back." Dayanna said as she had a scare look come across her face._

_ " So the Master is still alive, we must warn Obi-Wan in what we know, you did a wonderful job young one." Master Windu said._

_ " Thank, oh one more thing my sister would like for me to join her for two weeks at our family resort house." Dayanna asked and hoping that they would say yes to her request._

_ " Yes you may, but you have to stay in touch with your teachers, and do whatever tests you have to take." Master Windu said._

_ " Thank you very much Masters and I will." Dayanna said with a huge smile on her face._

_ " Well goodnight young one and we will see you tomorrow morning for meditating and some exercise in the gardens. We will yes." Master Yoda said._

_Everyone headed back inside the palace and couple of hours later they all said goodnight and went to their rooms and to bed so that way they could get some sleep._

_The following morning everyone was up and went on doing things to keep them busy until after lunch when, there was a viewing for Qui-Gon Jinn, who was laid in state, in the Theed Temple._

_And outside they were building the funeral pyre, that will be lit after sunset._

_After dinner, everyone gathered around the funeral Pyre, Dayanna looked over to Anakin and smiled at him when she saw that he was dressed as a Padawan Learner, and that Obi-Wan was now dressed in his Jedi Knight attire and his braid was now gone, while Anakin had a braid._

_While Dayanna stood next to Anakin she reached over, took a hold of his hand, and held it as she felt his sadness as they watched the flames consumed Qui-Gon's body and sending his ashes and soul into the Force._

_While she was staring into the fire she felt the evil present again, looking up and around the Pyre until she looked at the person who was watching her and Anakin and it was the newly elected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, she only saw a short glance at the Chancellor's mind before shutting her out._

_The following day there was a huge celebration all around the city with a parade for the Gungan Warriors and Naboo Soldiers; it ended at the steps of the Central Plaza._

_Standing on the steps with Queen Amidala, was Captain Panaka, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Dayanna Naberrie, along with the Jedi Council. _

_Dayanna looked at Anakin and could tell that he was discomfort with everything that was happening today._

_ " It's the beginning of a new life for you Anakin." Obi-Wan said reaching over to put a reassuring hand on Anakin's shoulder._

_Boss Nass stepped forward and held the Globe of Peace high over his head._

_ " To Peace." Boss Nass yelled out to the cheering crowed._

_A few hours later Dayanna was standing at the platform and saying good bye to the Jedi Council, Jedi Knights and to Anakin._

_ " You take this, I have down loaded all the books that you will need for your classes and if you have any questions you can call me, here is the number of my com-link and I'll see in two weeks." Dayanna said handing Anakin the Data-Pad that he had been using for the past two days._

_ " Thanks, ok and you have a safe vacation and see you when you get back to the Temple." Anakin said giving her a smile._

_ " I will bye." Dayanna said as she saw Padme` motion for her to follow her._

_ " This is for you." Anakin said handing Dayanna a green stone before turning away from her and headed to the ship that was taking him to the Temple on Coruscant._

_Dayanna headed over to Padme` and they climbed into the speeder that will take them to their family retreat for the next two weeks._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Dayanna hurried down the hallway, on her way to the dining hall. She is hoping to eat something before having to be in her first class._

_ " Dayanna hey." Roben said._

_ " Hey Roben, I didn't miss breakfast?" Dayanna asked._

_ " No the breakfast bell just rang, when did you get here?" Roben ask as they got in line._

_ " I just got here, and since I don't have a class today or have anything planed I'm going straight to bed after breakfast." Dayanna said grabbing a bowl._

_ " Lucky you." Roben said._

_Dayanna went over to where the small boxes of cereal were and picking a crunch flaked cereal. She then headed over to the drink station and getting a glass of milk and juice._

_ " Hey Dayanna, welcome back." Rebekkah said._

_ " Hey Rebekkah thanks." Dayanna said as she walked out of the kitchen area and walked into the dining area._

_ " So did you take the history test last week?" Rebekkah asked._

_ " Yes I did and I did pretty good too." Dayanna said she felt a present that she had not felt in a couple of weeks._

_Scanning the room and looking for the present that was calling out to her._

_Then she began to smile when she saw him and when he saw her he gave her a welcoming smile._

_ " Hey Dayanna, what are you looking at, oh him." Rebekkah said following Dayanna's eyes. She saw that Dayanna was looking at the boy, who was sitting all by himself._

_ " What is that suppose to mean?" Dayanna asked turning to Rebekkah._

_ " Well he is weird and he gives me the creeps, and they also say that he is the Chosen One, and if I was you I'd stay away from him." Rebekkah said._

_ " That's just not right, he happens to be a very nice person, see you later when you can accept a person for who they are." Dayanna said as she left her two friends standing there looking in total shock._

_Dayanna walked down the long rolls of tables to the very last table, and putting down her tray._

_ " Is this seat taken?" Dayanna asked giving the boy a sweet smile._

_ " Um... no... hey Dayanna, I'm glad to see you again." the boy said._

_ " Hey Anakin, thanks and it's great to see you too, so how have things been going for you since we last seen each other." Dayanna said sitting down across from Anakin._

_ " They have been ok, and I'm glad that you let me read that history of the Jedi, because I would have been totally lost, you know they think they are so better than me, except for the red head." Anakin said as he nodded over to where Roben and Rebekkah were sitting._

_ " Yeah Rebekkah can be like that, but Roben is a very humble person, she never really knew her parents or family for that matter. Rebekkah well she is the daughter of a Jedi Master, and before you ask yes the Council knows who her father is, and even her mother is a Jedi Knight also and they are married too." Dayanna said taking a bite of her cereal._

_ " I thought being married is against the Jedi Code?" Anakin said._

_ " It is but there is an exception, and it has to do with his species almost going existent." Dayanna said._

_ " Oh, um... hello?" Anakin said looking up at the person standing behind Dayanna._

_ " Um ... hello ... I was wondering if I could join you both?" the person asked._

_ " Sure, I'm Anakin ... Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said to the person._

_ " Hey Anakin, I'm Roben." Roben said as she sat down next to Dayanna._

_ " Let me guess they are being not so nice?" Dayanna said looking at Roben._

_ " In away, so I got tired of listening to Rebekkah's bull so I thought I come over here and meet the new member of the Jedi Order. So how do you two know each other?" Roben asked._

_ " We met when Master Qui-Gon brought Anakin here before going back to Naboo." Dayanna said as she finished up her cereal._

_ " Oh didn't you go to Naboo for some kind of Treaty?" Roben asked._

_ " Yes and that's where we met up again, well I'm done here so I'm going to my quarters and get a little bit of sleep. And Anakin if you need any help with anything just ask and I'll try to do my best to help you." Dayanna said just as the bell began to ring._

_ " Ok well at the moment I don't have any questions, well I have to meet up with Master Kenobi and do some saber practice." Anakin said as he and Roben got up from the table and followed Dayanna out of the dining hall._

_ " Ok and speak of Obi-Wan, Good morning Master Kenobi, it's good to see you again." Dayanna said as she saw Obi-Wan heading their way._

_ " Youngling it's nice to see you too, Anakin I was seeing if you are ready for out saber lesson?" Obi-Wan said as he looked at Anakin._

_ " Yes Master, I'm ready, well I hope to see you both later." Anakin said as he turned to look at Dayanna._

_ " Sure that sounds good hope to see you later." Dayanna said before walking away and to the turbo-lift and getting on the lift._

_Once on the lift Dayanna hit the button that would take her up to the Council Chambers._

_Once the lift stopped and the doors open, Dayanna stepped off the lift and headed down the hallway._

_Stopping at the last door and waited until she was asked to come into the room._

_ " Come in." Master Windu called out._

_ " Master." Dayanna said coming into the room._

_ " Dayanna ... welcome back, and I take it you have the Treaty that the Naboo and the Trade Federation signed before the Viceroy was taken to prison where he is now, waiting to go to trail." Master Windu said as he sat up in his chair._

_ " Yes Master here is the data on that Treaty, and I'm very glad to know that he is in prison where he belongs, is there anything else you have for me?" Dayanna asked and hoping that he did not need her for anything else._

_ " No I have nothing else for you today, so please go to your quarters and get some sleep. And we will see you tomorrow." Master Windu said giving Dayanna a smile before watching the girl bow her head, and leaving the room._

_Finally getting to the hallway that her quarters are on, which was two doors down from Master Yoda's quarters._

_Dayanna learned that before Qui-Gon's funeral that she was being moved from her dorm room._

_What no body knows is that Dayanna is a Padawan Learner and in a way, she really doesn't have a Master, but yet she answers to Grand Master Yoda and Master Windu._

_Walking into her room and closing the door behind her. Taking off her robe and her shoes before going over to the bed and pulling the covers back. She climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over herself before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Dayanna woke up to the sound of tapping. Rolling over on to her back, she just laid there for a couple of minutes but did not hear any more tapping. Rolling back over Dayanna started to drift back to sleep._

_ " What the ..." Dayanna said as there was another tapping sound, she reached out with the Force and then realized what was making the tapping sound._

_Getting out of bed and waking over to the and opening up the door._

_ " Hey Dayanna ... um ... did I wake you up?' Anakin asked as he stood in the doorway._

_ " Um ... yes you did." Dayanna said._

_ " I'm so sorry that I woke you up, I can come back later." Anakin said as he saw Dayanna yawn and noticed that she was still in her sleepwear._

_ " Um ... it's ok Anakin ... so what can I do for you?" Dayanna asked as she opened the door a little further so that way Anakin could come into her room._

_ " No really I can come back later ... because all I really wanted was to ask you if you could help me with a couple of things." Anakin said as he came into the room._

_ " No it's fine really, because you know that I'm always here for you if you ever need any thing, so what can I do for you Anakin?" Dayanna said as she sat down on the bed._

_ " Ok ... well ... I'm having some problems with one of the techniques of meditation that I am taking in Master Yoda's class." Anakin said as he went over to the chair and sat down._

_ " Ok which one are you having problems with and I'll see if I can help you." Dayanna yawned again._

_ " The technique has something to do with communicating with a dead Jedi, but so far I haven't been able to do that." he said._

_ " I see, well that technique is difficult to know, because not only does it depend on the person meditating, but it mostly depends on the person who died." Dayanna said._

_ " Um ... why is that?" Anakin asked again just Dayanna yawned for the third time._

_ " Sorry, well when a Jedi dies their souls or spirits should become one with the Force, but sometimes they don't become one with the Force, or if they are they can't come to the person who is meditating." Dayanna hit the pillow and laid back down._

_ " Oh ok, so it's not really me that is not doing anything wrong." Anakin said as he watched Dayanna trying to stay awake._

_ " Um ... yeah you aren't really doing anything wrong, but if you want to ... um ... after dinner come back here and I can try to help you get to that level, um ... but right now I need to get some sleep." Dayanna yawned and closed her eyes._

_ " Ok that sounds great, tonight after dinner, I will meet here, um ... by the way when did you get back?" Anakin noticed that Dayanna was about to fall asleep on him._

_ " About ... two ... hours ... ago." was all Dayanna said before falling a sleep._

_ " Nighty-night then." Anakin said going over to the bed and pulled the covers over her then surprising himself, he leaned down and kissed Dayanna on the top of her head._

_Waking out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him, he went back to his and Obi-Wan's quarters._

_ " Hey Anakin." a female Padawan said as he waked pass her._

_ " Um ... hey." was all he said when he saw Obi-Wan coming out of their quarters._

_ " There you are Anakin, where did you go?" Obi-Wan asked looking straight at the girl._

_The girl just nodded her headed and headed towards the girls refresher._

_ " Well I went to ask Dayanna if she could help me with a meditate technique, and she told me to stop by later." Anakin said as he walked with Obi-Wan to the turbo-lift._

_ " Dayanna is back?" Obi-Wan said as he smiled when he saw the sixteen-year-old boy look down at his feet and began blushing._

_ " Um ... yes she is back and she arrived about two hours ago ... did you ever find that original agreement between the Catnuusians and the Reymeenians, like you promised both parties." Anakin turned and looked at Obi-Wan and saw some frustration come across his face._

_ " So far no, and yes I know time is running out, and if we don't find it soon then there will be a war." Obi-Wan said as the turbo-lift stopped and the doors opened up on the floor they need._

_ " And that is something we really don't have and also we don't need them to turn on us and blame the Jedi for their problems, well after breakfast I'll help you look for the Treaty." Anakin said as they exited the lift and walked towards the dining hall._

_ " Thanks Anakin, you're great friend." Obi-Wan said knowing that Anakin was giving up his free time to help him look for something that may not even existent._

_ " It's not a problem, man ... am hungry." Anakin said grabbing his tray and went through the food line._

_ " As always." Obi-Wan laughed._

_ " Well what can I say I am a growing boy." Anakin said with a huge smile on his face._

_They went into the dining area and found a table near the back of the room, walking over to it that sat down._

_As they sat there eating their breakfast Obi-Wan looked over to a table that was only two rows away from them and the girls at that table was looking over to Anakin and he also saw that they were practically flirting with his Padawan. And of course the only thing that Anakin did was smile at them, before going back to his breakfast._

_ " You do know those two girls really like you, so do you plan to have some fun with one of them?" Obi-Wan asked as he watched Anakin almost choke on his eggs, before he started blushing as Obi-Wan mention about having sex with one of them._

_ " Yeah I see them, and no I don't want to have sex with them, when was the last time you had sex Master?" Anakin looked over to the Obi-Wan and saw his Master's face turn red when he realized that Anakin had turn the tables on him and was talking about his sex life._

_ " Ok you win this one, and that is none of your business my young Padawan." Obi-Wan said shaking his head and laughing._

_ " Well, then my lack of a sex life isn't your business either." Anakin looked in shock when he realized that he just told Obi-Wan that he was still a virgin._

_ " I see, well one of these days we are going to have to fix that problem, but until them stay just the way you are, because it's easier if there isn't a person who needs you all the time." Obi-Wan said finishing up the last bit of his breakfast._

_ " Whatever, Obi-Wan, but I think sometimes it's good to have somebody to need you." Anakin finished up his breakfast too._

_ " Well if are done here then let's head over to the Archives and see if we can find those Treaty papers." Obi-Wan said getting up from the table._

_ " Ok that sounds like fun to me, and who are these people again?" Anakin asked, getting up from the table too._

_ " They are the Catnuusians, they live on the North side of the planet while the Reymeenians live on the south side. The Catnuusians are say that the Reymeenians are coming over onto their lands and poaching their animals, and the Reymeenians are say the same thing about the Catnuusians. But both parties are denying that they have been on each others' lands without each other's permission. They say there is a Treaty that says each of the parties can go on each other's lands at certain times. My job now is to find that Treaty and prove that each of them are not braking it." Obi-Wan said as they came up to the Archives door._

_ " Ok the Catnuusians and Reymeenians are the parties and what is the name of the planet and where is it?" Anakin asked as they walked into the room._

_ " Um the planet is in the Outer Rim, and the planet it self is called Walschaertsiod." Obi-Wan said going over to one of the computer outlets and sitting down._

_ " Wow that's a mouthful." Anakin said also going over to another computer outlets and sitting down._

_Four hours later Anakin got up from the holo-net that he was sitting out for a very long time and thought it would be good idea to look through the stacks to look for something about some of the Outer Rim planets._

_He was looking for a number of the holo-chip when there was movement that caught his attention._

_ " Oh hey Anakin, I didn't expect to find you here." Dayanna said coming up to him._

_ " Oh hey Dayanna, well normally I wouldn't be here on my free day, but Obi-Wan needs help looking for a Treaty." Anakin said as he saw Dayanna's eyes lit up when he mention the word Treaty._

_ " I see, maybe I can give you a hand, what Treaty is it and what people signed it?" Dayanna asked._

_ " Um ... the Treaty was signed by the Catnuusians and the Reymeenians and they are from the planet Walschaertsiod." Anakin said as he saw something spark in Dayanna's eyes._

_ " Walschaertsiod you say and you are looking for a Treaty?" Dayanna asked._

_ " Um ... yes Obi-Wan needs to find the Treaty in the next couple of days before there is a war between the two peoples." Anakin said as they walked back to where Obi-Wan was still sitting at and staring at the holo-chip._

_ " Hello Master Kenobi, Anakin here told me that you are looking for a Treaty between the Catnuusians and the Reymeenians?" Dayanna asked._

_ " Um... hello Dayanna ... um ... yes I am but so far I have hit a dead end in my research." Obi-Wan sat back from the screen and looked up to the couple as he began to rub the bridge of his nose between his eyes._

_ " Um ... I believe I know that Treaty you are looking for, if you can give me the end of day tomorrow I can get you that Treaty." Dayanna said giving Obi-Wan a huge smile._

_ " Really you know I should have came to you first, than sitting here and going through all of these data-chips." Obi-Wan said as he heard a growling sound._

_ " It's not a problem Master, um ... are you hungry Anakin?" Dayanna laughed as they heard Anakin's stomach growl again._

_ " Um ... well it is lunch time." Anakin said as Obi-Wan got up from the chair and stretched out the creek in his lower back. Then the three of the walked out of the Archives, and down to the dining hall for lunch._

_Dayanna had her tray of food in her hands and when she walked into the dining area, she looked around the room until she saw a couple of her friends._

_ " Well guys I'll see you tomorrow evening with the Treaty hope that you both have a great day." Dayanna said before leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin and joining her friends at their table._

_Anakin and Obi-Wan got their food and sat down at the table that they have been sitting at earlier at breakfast._

_ " I forgot that Dayanna has connection in the Senate, and with her help we can prevent a war." Obi-Wan watched Dayanna; who was sitting a couple of tables away from them._

_ " I wonder why she doesn't have a Master, she would have made a great Padawan Learner." Anakin said._

_They just sat there and talked about things that they hope to do for the rest of the week._

_Thirty minutes later Obi-Wan said that he had to go to a meeting with Master Yoda and that he would see Anakin at dinner._

_ " Coming!" Dayanna called out as she got up from the floor._

_Coming up to the door, she straightens up her clothes before answering the door._

_ " Hey, I hope am not late." Anakin said as he looked at Dayanna._

_ " Hey, no you're not late, come on in. I have the mats set up, for our meditation lesson." Dayanna moved away from the door so that way Anakin could come into the room._

_ " Thanks, oh I brought my mat because I wasn't sure if you had another mat for me." Anakin said as he looked down at the floor and saw that there were two mats waiting for them to sit on._

_ " Ok, well if you are ready then we should start that deep meditation that you wanted to learn." Dayanna said going over to the mats and sitting down on one of them._

_ " Ok." Anakin said putting down his on the chair before going over to the other mat and sitting down on it._

_ " Ok give me your hands, good now close your eyes." Dayanna took a hold of Anakin's hands and was shocked to feel the sparks between them._

_ " Oh man, what does that mean?" Anakin asked as he too felt the shock of sparks between._

_ " It means that we have a very strong connection between us, and it also means that it can never be broken." Dayanna said as she looked straight into Anakin's eyes and they both knew then that they were truly soul mates._

_Before they both knew it they were in each others' arms._

_ " Are you sure about this Dayanna?" Anakin asked as he pulled away from Dayanna._

_ " Yes am sure Anakin, what about you Anakin are you sure too, because you know this well change everything between us." Dayanna said._

_ " Yes am sure, I have had feelings for you for a very long time." Anakin stood up and held out his hand to Dayanna._

_ " And I too have had feelings for you for a long time. Please Anakin make love to me." Dayanna looked up at Anakin before taking his hand._

_They both took off each others' clothes and Dayanna led Anakin to her bed and they both climbed into the bed where they both not only lost their virginity to each other, but they fell deeply in love with each other and now their souls are one._

_ " I'll see you tomorrow, and I love you Dayanna." Anakin finished dressing._

_ " Ok see you tomorrow with the Treaty. I love you too." Dayanna said as Anakin came back to her and kissed her goodbye._

_Anakin left and Dayanna snuggled deeper into her covers before closing her eyes and fell sound asleep._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_Dayanna walked into the Senate building and headed for the Treaty Archives._

_ " Padawan Dayanna good morning?" the Archivist said as Dayanna came up to the check in desk._

_ " Morning Rubyn, maybe you can help me, am here to look for a Treaty for Master Kenobi, and it is very important that he finds it. So am hoping that there is a copy of the Treaty here." Dayanna signed the entry data-pad._

_ " Of course anything to help out the Jedi. Do you know who the parties are involve, name of the Planet and what region is this place located?" Rubyn asked looking at the young Padawan standing in front of him._

_ " Um... yeah here is all the information that was giving to me." Dayanna handed over the small data-chip that Obi-Wan gave her yesterday afternoon._

_ " Ok ... well lets see what we have . Ok I see it involves the Catnuusians and the Reymeenians." Rubyn said as the information came across his data-screen._

_ " Yes that is the parties that are involve with the situation that is going on at the moment." Dayanna said looking over the counter to the screen._

_ " Ok here we go, you can find the Treaty in this section, this row and the file that it is in. Good luck and I hope that you find it Ms. Dayanna." Rubyn said handing her the chip back with the information he just gave her on it._

_ " Thank you Rubyn, yeah me too." Dayanna said before turning away from the desk and headed for the area of the Senate building where the files and Treaties were located._

_Back at the Temple Obi-Wan was just waking up when hear the door opened and then gently closed._

_ " Where did you go Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked sitting up and swing his legs to the edge of the bed._

_ " I went to the refresher." Anakin said as he went over to the cabinet and grabbed his meditation mat._

_ " Oh sorry, I just thought that you met up with a young lady and stayed with her, um ... what are you doing?" Obi-Wan said as he had a shock on his face as he watched his Padawan Learner put his mat down on the floor._

_ " I'm going to meditate for a while." Anakin smiled as he saw the shock look on his Master's face._

_ " Oh, well am just amazed that all, because this time around I did not have to beg you to get ready to Meditate. Well let me go the refresher then I'll be back just in time to Meditate with you." Obi-Wan said before heading out of the room._

_ " Yeah, I was with someone last night, and man it was so wonderful and amazing." Anakin said to himself after the door closed behind Obi-Wan._

_When Obi-Wan came back to the room he saw that Anakin was already meditating. Going to his mat, he sat down and began his own meditation._

_Across town in the lower levels of the Senate, building Dayanna walked into the large room._

_ " Ok now here comes the fun part of looking for this Treaty. Lets see now to find row 14, 862. Oh boy this is going to be really fun." Dayanna said to herself as she looked in front and around her and saw nothing but rows and rows and rows of shelves full of data-chips._

_ " Hello, can I help you?" a human female asked as she looked up from her data-pad._

_ " Um... yes ma'am, I was sent here to look for row 14, 862." Dayanna said as she looked down at her data-pad._

_ " Ok that section is where most of the Treaties from the Outer Rim Planets are located. I need you to sign here and this is the hover craft that you can use to get you to the row that you need, and you have the use of it for two hours." the lady said as she handed a data-pad to Dayanna._

_ " Ok thank you, am just hoping it won't take me that long to find this Treaty." Dayanna said taking the key to the hovercraft._

_ " Hope that your search is successful." the lady said._

_Dayanna nodded before going over to the four hovercrafts and got onto the one that was assigned to her._

_ " Now this is going to be fun." Dayanna said to herself._

_ " You must be very patient, little one." the ghostly vision of Qui-Gon appeared to Dayanna._

_ " Master?" Dayanna said in total surprise to see the late Jedi Master._

_ " Sorry to scare you, but I could sense that you are in need of a guiding hand, so here I am." Qui-Gon said with a laugh in his voice._

_ " That is ok, and yes this is going to be really fun in trying to find this Treaty. Um ... there is another reason why you are here and why do I get this feeling that it has to do with Anakin?" Dayanna asks as she speeds towards the area of the 14000's._

_ " You are right young Padawan, it does have something to do with Anakin, but it also has something to do with you too Dayanna. But for now I just want to say thank you for helping Obi-Wan with Anakin. There are times Anakin can be handful, and there are few things that only you can teach him, that Obi-Wan can not teach him. Turn left here." Qui-Gon said before he began to fade away._

_ " But Master, how am I involve. Damn." Dayanna said as she was all by herself again._

_All she can do now is keep up on her search for this long lost Treaty that Master Obi-Wan is looking for, and hoping that it is here._

_Back at the Temple, the first breakfast bell began to ring._

_ " Well it is time to get going, we really don't want to be late for breakfast." Obi-Wan stood by his bed and began putting on his robe._

_ " Ok Master. I wonder if Dayanna is looking for the Treaty." Anakin ran a comb through his short crop hair. Then he walked over to his bed, and picked up his robe and put it on._

_ " Yes I wonder that too, well she did say that she was going to try to find the Treaty for me today." Obi-Wan said as they left the room and started making their way to the dining hall._

_ " I thought she said something about going over to the Senate building and look through their Archives to see if there is a copy there." Anakin said smiling at a couple of girls as they passed them on their way to the dining hall._

_ " The Senate Building why did not think about there, but wait a minutes don't you have to have clearance to even go into the Archives over there." Obi-Wan said as they walked into the dining hall._

_ " Yes, but you do know that she has been working there for about three years now, I think she told me that she works with a Senator by the name of Organa, so I that gives her the clearance. I also heard that she is also working with Jedi Council when she is not with the Senator." Anakin said as he Obi-Wan got their food. Then heading to one of the empty tables and sitting down._

_ " I see that you know more about her than I do young Padawan. Well now what are you going to be doing today just incase that I need you to do something for me is all." Obi-Wan asked twenty minutes later as he was finishing up his breakfast._

_ " Well first am going to the gym to work out some before going down to the hanger bay to help one of the pilots fix his ship. And then head back here for lunch, so what about you?" Anakin said looking up from his plate as he was finishing up his breakfast._

_ " Well am going back to the Archives and look up some more things for a couple of hours before making a conference call to both the Catnuusians and the Reymeenians to let them both know about the progress that am making here." Obi-Wan said with a frown on his face._

_ " Oh I see, well lets say am glad that am not in your shoes, so good luck, and I hope to see you later, hopefully at lunch." Anakin said with a laugh, before they went their separate ways for the day._

_ " Thanks, there are times I wish I was still a Padawan." Obi-Wan said to himself as he made his way down the quiet halls of the Temple._

_Back across town in the Senate building Dayanna had finally came to the row that she had been looking for._

_ " Ok now am in the row 14,000's now I just need to find the 800's and then from there the 60's and the fun part looking for file that hold the Z chips and the for the chip marked Z42096-64-2679. I just hope that it is there and that am not on some kind of wild goose chase." Dayanna said to herself as she came up to the 100's._

_Ten minutes later, she was in the 400's of the 14,000's._

_ " Well at lease am getting closer to the 800's. Man am all ready in the 500's well that was short. I really do need to stop talking to myself, because people may think am crazy." Dayanna said to herself again._

_Three minutes later she came to a cross roads, she stopped to look at the sign that posted in the middle of the four ways._

_The sign told her that if she went straight she would be in the 600's but if she went to the left she would be in the 700's and to the right was the 800's._

_ " Yeah, now that I found the 800's it now onto the 60's before looking for the file with the Z chips in it." Dayanna thought to herself this time._

_Finally getting to the 60's all she had to do now was follow the files alphabetical order until she got down to the Z's. Ten minutes later, she came across the Z file. Opening the file, she began looking for the data-chip that she was looking for that has the Treaty on it._

_She found the chip now she just hoped there was something on it, sticking it into her data-pad and sure enough, the Treaty came across her screen._

_With a huge smile on her face, she was finally glad to see that the Treaty was signed between the Catnuusians and the Reymeenians. She began looking through it to make sure this was the correct one, but realized that it was the only Treaty on the chip so she made copies of the whole thing before putting the data chip back into the file and heading back to the main lobby of the Archives._

_She stepped off the turbo-lift and walked down the long hallway to the small office that she is using at the Senate building._

_ " Master Obi-Wan?" Dayanna hit her com-link as she walked into the small office._

_ " Obi-Wan here, go ahead Dayanna." Obi-Wan said as he sat back from the holo-screen._

_ " Well am letting you know that I have the Treaty between the Catnuusians and the Reymeenians in my hands." Dayanna said as she sat down at her desk._

_ " Oh that is wonderful news, when can you be back here at the Temple with it?" Obi-Wan asked closing the holo-screen and standing up._

_ " Well I have a couple of things to do here, but I can be there in thirty minutes." Dayanna said opening up her holo-net and scanning through the videos, but did not see any from Naboo._

_ " Ok that sounds fine, see you then, and thank you so very much for your help, you have just saved millions of not billions of peoples lives." Obi-Wan said walking out of the Archives and heading towards the Council Chambers._

_ " You're so very welcome Obi-Wan and I'll see you soon then. Dayanna out." She said before disconnection the communications._

_Looking in her inbox, Dayanna noticed that there was a data-chip sitting in it._

_Picking it up the chip, Dayanna put the chip into the holo pad and saw that it was from her sister the Queen of Naboo._

_Reading the small note on the chip, it was telling her about a small ball that the Governor was giving and she was invited._

_Dayanna sent Amidala a reply that she will be there and could not wait to see her again._

_Closing the holo-pad Dayanna got up from the desk before heading out of the office and made her way back to the Temple._

_Two hours later Dayanna was in her quarters meditating where there was a beep on her com-link._

_ " Padawan Dayanna, please come to the Council Chambers now." Master Windu said._

_ " Yes sir, am on my way." Dayanna said getting up from the floor._

_Grabbing her robe and put it around her before walking out of the room, and up to the Jedi Council Chambers._

_When she walked into the room, Dayanna noticed that only Masters Yoda, Windu and Obi-Wan was in the room along with Anakin._

_ " Good now everybody is here, Obi-Wan you and your Padawan are to Walschaertsiod to help settle the dispute that is about break out, between the Catnuusians and the Reymeenians. Its' about poaching on each others' lands. And Padawan Dayanna you will be going with them as their mind reader. The three of you will leave first in the morning. Good luck and May the Force be with the three of you." Master Windu said as he dismissed the three people standing in front of him._

_The three people bowed their heads and headed down to their rooms._

_ " Well I guess I better get some sleep. Goodnight Master Obi-Wan, and Anakin." Dayanna said as the stopped in front of her quarters._

_ " Well goodnight Dayanna, um ... if you really aren't going to sleep ... I was wondering if you could help with some questions about Jedi History?" Anakin asked as he looked at Dayanna and was hoping that she would know what he really wanted and it had nothing to do with Jedi History._

_ " Sure, but only for and hour." Dayanna gave him a knowing smile._

_ " Sure I think I can do that, see you in a couple of minutes." Anakin said smiling back at her before running to his room._

_ " What is the rush Anakin?" Obi-Wan said as he looked up from the data-pad, as Anakin came into the room really fast._

_ " Um ... I asked Dayanna if she could help me with a couple of questions in Jedi History, and I will be gone for an hour or so, then I will go to bed." Anakin said taking off his robe, and grabbing his data-tablet before rushing out the door._

_ " Studying, right then am a Wookie's uncle." Obi-Wan said shaking his head, because he knew the real reason._

_ " That was fast come on in." Dayanna opened the door._

_ " Yeah, well we only have an hour and I really don't want to waste any minute of it." Anakin said coming into the room._

_An hour later Anakin got up from the bed getting dress before kissing Dayanna goodnight before going to his room and to his bed where he fell sound asleep._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_The next morning and hour before sun rise Dayanna walked into the hanger bay, she saw that Obi-Wan was there along with Masters Yoda and Windu. It was movement at the back of the ship that caught her eyes and that's when she saw Anakin checking out the ship, he was making sure that everything was good with the ship._

_ " Welcome Padawan Dayanna, You have everything?" Master Windu asked as Dayanna came up to the Jedi Masters._

_ " Morning Masters, yes Master I have everything right here with me, morning Master Obi-Wan." Dayanna bowed first to the older Masters before turning to Obi-Wan and bowing her head to him._

_ " Morning Dayanna, Anakin are we ready to fly?" Obi-Wan nodded to Dayanna before turning his attention to his Padawan._

_ " Yes Master the ship is sound, and ready to fly to Walschaertsiod, morning Dayanna, and thanks for your help with those questions; I now understand it a lot better." Anakin turned his attention to Dayanna and smiled at her._

_ " You're welcome Anakin, well Master if you are ready then we better get going, We have a very long flight head of us." Dayanna nodded to both Masters Yoda and Windu before they headed out of the hanger._

_The small group that was standing at the hatch way of the ship and watched the two Masters before making their way up the ramp. After entering the ship Anakin headed straight for the cock-pit while Obi-Wan closed up the hatch and Dayanna was looking around the lounge of the ship._

_ " Dayanna can you be the co-pilot, I still have some work to do on a couple of things before we get to the planet." Obi-Wan said before heading to the sleeping quarters._

_Dayanna nodded her head and headed over to the couch and put the bag down on it before heading for the cock-pit._

_ " Well I'm ready when ever you are." Dayanna walked into the cock-pit and startling Anakin some._

_ " Oh, hey, I thought Obi-Wan was going to be the co-pilot, but I'll take you any day, because you are better company than he is." Anakin said smiling as Dayanna took her place in the co-pilot's chair._

_ " He said that he had some more work to do before we arrived to the planet, so he is in his sleeping quarters." Dayanna said as they began to lift off and flew out of the hanger bay._

_ " Yeah that only means he just went back to sleep, he really didn't sleep well last night so if he went back to bed then that's great, because if he don't get any sleep will then he not be in a great mood and that could be bad for all of us." Anakin said as they left Coruscant's atmosphere._

_ " Then I guess that's a good thing too." Dayanna just stared out the window and watched as the stars in front of them._

_ " Um ... Dayanna can I ask you a question?" Anakin flew them passed a passenger freighter that was heading for Coruscant._

_ " Sure, and you are wondering why they call me a Padawan when I don't have a Jedi Master." she looked over to Anakin and saw a surprise look came across his face when he realized that she just read his thoughts._

_ " Um ... yeah ... how is that ... I didn't know you could read minds." he finally said after the total shock wore off._

_ " Well you can say that I am an exception of the Code, like you, in away I do have a Master, but in my case the Council is my Master, and because I can read minds. I really work mostly with a couple of Senators, mostly when they need to negocation any kind of Treaty. And that is why I'm coming along on this trip; they want to make sure that each side is telling the truth about not poaching on each other's lands." Dayanna said as Anakin put the corinets into the Navi-computer._

_ " Let me guess your real Master is Windu? So do you think that these people are lying?" Anakin asked as he sat back in the pilot's chair._

_ " Well yes and no on Master Windu, for you see am with him for two days, and then am with Master Yoda also for two days, and with a Senator for one day. From the holo-chat that I had with these two people yesterday with Master Obi-Wan of course, I could tell that each party was telling the truth." Dayanna said as Anakin reached for the lever and pulled back and she watched the stars become a huge blur as they went into hyperspace._

_ " Oh so in away you have two Masters and a boss." Anakin said with a laugh._

_ " You know now that think about you really could say that, but whatever you do please don't say anything about this to anyone." Dayanna said as she was almost begging him not to say anything._

_ " You have my word that I wont say a word to anyone, and that goes for Obi-Wan too. Will the auto-pilot is on so if you want to go and lay down and get some sleep now is the time, because that's what am going to do. Obi-Wan kept me up most of the night." Anakin said with a yawn._

_ " Ok, I think I'll day down too, so in away I didn't sleep with either. I get that way when I have to go on a mission." She said getting up and began to head out of the cockpit._

_ " Um ... I was wondering if we could ..." Anakin started to say._

_ " Well ... we could but am too sore, and I was really was going to sleep." Dayanna said yawning._

_ " Ok you know what am sore too, and I am very tired too anyway." Anakin said getting up from the chair._

_They both left the cockpit and made it to the second sleeping quarters. Walking inside the room Dayanna went straight for the bed and sat down before leaning over and took off her shoes, once off she laid back on the bed._

_Anakin come up on the other side of the bed and sat down and began taking off his boots too before laying back on the bed._

_When Anakin got comfy in the bed he pulled the covers over the both of them and they both fell sound a sleep in each others arms._

_Four hours later they were woken up by a beeping sound of the alarm that let them know that they were about to come out of hyperspace._

_ " Where have you been?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked up from his data pad._

_ " I was asleep, just like you were Master." Anakin sat down in the pilot's chair._

_ " Oh really, and why do I get a feeling that you and Dayanna are sleeping together." Obi-Wan said not knowing that Dayanna was standing in the doorway of the cock-pit._

_ " Well believe it or not all Anakin did was sleep, and for your information we have only been together sex wise only twice. But no matter what we say you are going to not believe us anyway." Dayanna sat down in the chair behind the pilot's chair._

_ " That's not true." Obi-Wan said._

_ " Yes it is, oh by the way Obi-Wan, I can read minds and you are feeling doubt in us." Dayanna turned away from Obi-Wan and looked out the window._

_They all sat in total silence as Anakin took them out of hyperspace and the beautiful multi-color planet loomed right in front of them._

_ " Man, it looks so very beautiful, the planet almost reminds me of Naboo." Dayanna looked around the pilot's chair so that way she could look at the planet that was in front of them._

_ " Yes it does look like Naboo, and from the coordinates that I have we have to go on the other side of the planet." Anakin said as he looked at the Navi-computer screen and really didn't see the spot where they had to land wasn't blinking yet._

_ " Ok well it seems that there isn't any flight controller on the planet." Dayanna noticed that there was radio silence._

_ " Well that's because the planet is very primitive and also there isn't any electricity on the planet either." Obi-Wan said as they came around the backside of the planet then the beeping started._

_ " Great so how do we make contact with these people to let them know that we are here?" Anakin said as he pulled the level forward and the ship began to descend into the planet's atmosphere._

_ " Well both clan Chiefs do have com-links, oh boy we are going to get wet am afraid." Obi-Wan said as they saw the thick gray clouds surrounding the area that they needed to be landing at._

_ " Great, damn I can't see anything." Anakin said as they descended through the thick dark clouds._

_ " Um … Anakin you might want to …." Dayanna said when she sensed that something huge was coming up in front of them._

_Anakin quickly moved the wheel to the hard left and they flew between two mountain peaks._

_ " What were you about to say?" Anakin said as he looked over to both Dayanna and Obi-Wan._

_ " Um … never mind." Dayanna said as the color started coming back to her face._

_ " Ok, I take it that 's the place that we need to land?" Anakin said as he pointed over to where there lanterns were set up as landing markers._

_ " Yes that's the place, and it looks like we have a welcoming party to meet us too." Obi-Wan said as he looked out the windows and saw the small crowd that had gathered at the landing area._

_Anakin landed the ship and began shutting everything down while both Obi-Wan and Dayanna was getting ready to walk off the ship._

_Obi-Wan walked down the ramp before Dayanna and Anakin, who followed behind the two other Jedi._

_ " You Majesties it's great to see you both again." Obi-Wan said coming up to the regal figures that were standing before the small group, then he bowed his head as he stopped right in front of the two figures._

_ " Master Obi-Wan it is great to see you again, and who have we here?" the blonde hair king asked as both Dayanna and Anakin came up to them and bowed their head also._

_ " This is my Padawan Learner Anakin Skywalker, and the keeper of the Treaties is Padawan Dayanna Naberrie." Obi-Wan introduced the two young people that was with him._

_ " We are blessed to meet you both, and we take it that you have found the Treaty, Mistress Dayanna?" the dark haired king asked._

_ " Yes Your Majesty I did find the Treaty and I have made extra copies for the both of Your Majesties." Dayanna answered as she looked at both kings._

_ " That is very great news please come with us then the feast should be about ready to began." The blond hair King said as he motion for the small party to follow them._

_ " Oh please forgive me for not introducing myself, I am King Arthure VI of the Reymeenians." The dark haired king said._

_ " And I am King Jeorge X of the Catnuusians and this is my lovely wife Josiphyne." The blond hair king said as he pointed over to a light brown haired woman._

_ " I am Dayanna and it's so very nice to meet you Your Grace." Dayanna said bowing her head to Josiphyne._

_ " It is very nice to meet you too Dayanna." Queen Josiphyne said._

_ " And this is my wife Elizahbeth, she is the sister of King Jeorge." King Arthure said as he introduced the woman who came up to them._

_ " It is good to meet you too, and please come and sit and enjoy the food and drinks and soon dancing." Elizahbeth said taking Dayanna by the hand and leading her to the head table._

_Obi-Wan and Anakin followed along with the other Royal family members to where the table was set up for them to go over the Treaty, while they waited for the food to finish being cooked._

_They were in the middle of writing up some new parts of the Treaty when one of the guards came in, and began saying something about finding tracks that were leaving the forest and it didn't' belong to either parties, who was sitting at the table now and they all know now that there is other people here on the planet. Now it's most important to find these people and deal with them._


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_The three Jedi along with eight trackers went out of the hut and saw eleven speeder bikes waiting for them._

_Everyone got onto the bikes and one of the trackers motion for everyone to follow him into the forest._

_Thirty minutes into the ride the thick forest thinned out into a clearing and that's when they heard the shots._

_ " __Damn, where did that come from." Obi-Wan turned and looked around but didn't see any thing._

_Before anyone could say a word there was another round of shots but this time it was just a little closer to where the small group of trackers were sitting and listening to the shots._

_ " __Anakin! You and Dayanna go to that side with a couple of men, and I will take Rowlyn with me and we will take the left side, and Toplin you and the other four men go back to the way came from and look through the forest to see if they are coming from that way." Obi-Wan said before he drove off towards the forest._

_Anakin and Dayanna followed his lead, and led their group to the other said clearing and into the forest. They hid in the bushes while their four trackers split up and covered their backs on each other sides._

_When everyone was in their places in the bushes the ground began to shake and out of nowhere a small herd of Nerfs were running right into the clearing just as a laser flew over the herd, which caused them to start running off again._

_Then the person who fired that shot came into the clearing, before he was joined by the rest of his hunting party._

_ " __Great pirates." Dayanna whispered to Anakin as they watched the small group gather into the clearing._

_ " __The boss is going to be so happy to see the amount of the herd and the buyers are going to pay dearly for the meat." One of the pirates said before they took off following the Nerfs._

_ " __Wait a few minutes before we take off after them, because if we go now they could hear us coming up behind them." One of the trackers said as he came up beside Anakin._

_ " __Ok, I just can't wait to see who these goons are working for." Anakin said watching Obi-Wan walk back into the clearing._

_ " __Ok we now know that they are herding the Nerfs that way, so now all we have to do is see who they are and what they are going to do with the Nerfs." Obi-Wan said as Dayanna and Anakin joined him in the clearing._

_" __Um . . . Master we need to be very careful with these guys, because they are pirates, and from what I just heard they are going sale the meat to some buyer." Dayanna looked at the small group of men in front of her with a worried look coming across her face._

_" __Ok, then we will take Your warning about being very caution, so are we ready to see here they are taking these poor animals." Obi-Wan looked towards. _

_They went back into the forest to get to their bikes and then follow the path that the herd had made through the forest._

_Twenty minutes they came to another clearing that was next to the river and it was here that they found the herd along with other different kinds of animals that were in pined up in a fenced off area._

_Obi-Wan motion for the small group to stop and get into the trees so that way they could get a better view of the area around them._

_ " __Ok I do see eight tents and about ten people roaming around the camp so now all we need is to see the head person involve with the capture of the animals." Obi-Wan lowered his binoculars._

_ " __Great, I feel that there is more to what is going on here." Dayanna was getting a really bad feeling about what was going on in this camp._

_ " __I agree now I just wonder where …." Was all he said._

_ " __You up there in the tree get down here or we will shoot you out of them trees." A gruffly voice of a man said from below the tree._

_The trackers dropped their weapons before they climbed down from the tree._

_Obi-Wan climbed down and was followed by Dayanna, Anakin was the last one to come down the tree._

_ " __Now start moving or I'll blow your head off your shoulders." The leader of the small group of pirates pointed his gun at Anakin._

_They headed into the camp and Obi-Wan saw the door of the biggest tent open up and a tall human male came out of the tent._

_ " __Well, well men it looks like we have a few trespassers." The leader said._

_ " __It's you who is trespassers and for that you will die." The leader of the trackers said trying to break away from the two men who held his arms._

_ " __Oh really, and do really think that your small tribe of people are going to chase me away from here, I think not, because your leaders are way to busy blaming each other for hunting on each others' lands, and because of that there will be a war. So you see I'm not scared of you, and I know there will be no harm will be coming to me and my men." The pirate leader said going over to the struggling tracker._

_ " __It's you who is very wrong about what is going on, and I also know there will be no war, that's because they now have a copy of their Treaty, they now know that each party did not do anything wrong." Anakin said._

_ " __Oh really hey guys this one here thinks he is tough, well lets show him who is really tough." The leader came up to Anakin and punched him right in the stomach._

_ " __Leave him alone you bastard!" Dayanna screamed as she watched Anakin fall to his knees in total pain._

_ " __Well my, my what have we here boys, a very nice trophy to keep my bed warm at night." The pirate said as he came up to Dayanna and lifted her chin up and held her face still between his fingers._

_ " __Get your hand off of me, you pig. I will never be in your bed." Dayanna tried to jerk her head away from the man's face and touch._

_ " __Really we have a very feisty one here boys, and I see it will take a while to break this one." The leader turned to his men and laughed._

_He turned back to face Dayanna but to his surprise he got a face full of her spit._

_ " __You little bitch! You are now going to pay for that." the pirate backhanded Dayanna across the right side of her face._

_ " __Leave her alone!" Anakin yelled before one of the pirates came up to him and hit him the stomach again but this time with the butt of his gun._

_ " __Anakin! That is it." Dayanna said, before breaking away from the pirate that was holding her and grabbed her lightsaber and cut down the pirate that was hit Anakin._

_The pirate that held Anakin got scared as he watched the guy's head rolled next to his left foot. He let go of Anakin, which was his mistake because he was the next person to die._

_The trackers broke away from their captives and ran back to where they had dropped their weapons, can you say the pirates were stupid enough to leave the weapons laying on the ground by the trees, picking up the weapons they began firing at the pirates._

_The three Jedi held out their lightsabers and being to fight off the pirates by deflecting the laser bolts that was coming their way._

_ " __We have to free the animals, Dayanna you open up the gate, Anakin you cover her, I am going for the leader." Obi-Wan pointed over to the pined herd before he took off towards the leader._

_The two Padawans both nodded and ran towards the fenced that held the now very nervous animals._

_They had just cleared the last tent and was just a hundred yards away from the pen when out of nowhere a shot rang out, just before another one shot was fired, but this time Anakin saw it and turned to deflect the laser bolt then he heard Dayanna scream._

_Turning towards her he watch her fall to the ground, he turned back to where another laser bolt came from, and this time he deflected the shot back to the pirate who shot at them. The guy fell out of the tree, and was dead before he hit the ground, that's because he was hit in the head from his own laser bolt._

_Once the area was clear Anakin ran over to the very still body of his lover._

_ " __Dayanna, don't die on me." Anakin cried out as he rolled Dayanna over and pulled her into his arms._

_ " __Anakin … sorry for not … watching …." Dayanna was struggling to keep her eyes open._

_ " __Don't need to apologues for something that you didn't have any control over, it is my fault because I didn't pay attention to the way my lightsaber was pointed." Anakin felt tears began to fill up his eyes._

_ " __Anakin I thought I told you and Dayanna to take care …." Obi-Wan was saying as he came up behind Anakin and that is when he realized that he was holding Dayanna in his arms._

_ " __Anakin … it is … not … your … fault … Anakin … I … love … you…." Dayanna struggled to say as her breathing began to get shallower as she was beginning to fade away._

_ " __Dayanna please don't leave me … I love you too." Anakin leaned his head down so that way his forehead rested against Dayanna's._

_ " __Anakin we need to go, the pirates have been taking care off and we need to get back to the ship and to Coruscant." Obi-Wan placed his right hand on the young man's shoulder._

_ " __Master … she … can't die … I love her." Anakin raised his head, and Obi-Wan saw tears roll down his best friend's face._

_ " __Our job here is done, and lets go and put her in the medical unit on the ship." Obi-Wan stepped back so that way Anakin carefully got up with Dayanna in his arms and carried her over to his bike._

_Anakin handed Dayanna over to Obi-Wan as he got onto the bike then took her from his Master and held her in front of him before taking off towards the ship._

_ " __I will go back the village with the trackers and let them know what happen and you get her to the medical unit so that way the droid can look after her, and get the ship started too." Obi-Wan said as they pulled up to the ship and that's when he felt Dayanna was barely hanging onto life._

_With Obi-Wan as their witness the Catnuusians and the Reymeenians signed a new Treaty and then both Kings said their goodbyes. _

_Getting back to the ship he saw Anakin waiting for him outside next to the ramp, and once inside the ship Anakin went to the cockpit and took off from the planet. _

_Anakin set the coordinates for Coruscant and the Jedi Temple._

_ " __Anakin, I know that you have feelings for Dayanna, but whatever you do, do not show it around anyone ok." Obi-Wan looked over to the young man and gave him a warm smile._

_ " __I know Master, and I will try not to show my love for her, I just hope that she lives is all." Anakin said before he pulled the lever back and they went into hyperspace._

_ " __I know and I too hope that she lives, but she is a very strong person and may pull through this. Well I'm going to lay down and if you want to say with her then that is fine with me." Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin before getting up and leaving the cockpit for his quarters._

_Anakin got up from his chair and headed for the medical bay of the ship and saw Dayanna laying on the bed with a tube down her throat which was sending air to her lungs._

_Anakin pulled up the chair that was across the room and sat down next to the bed before taking her hand, which was cold to the touch, and just held it as he laid his head down on the bed and cried himself to sleep._

_Four hours later the alarm went off and Anakin woke up and sat up, sitting there for a couple of seconds before realizing that they were coming out of hyperspace and was about to enter the atmosphere of Coruscant._

_Anakin got up and headed for the cockpit where he joined Obi-Wan as they began to descend through the city traffic. He landed the ship down in the Temple's hanger bay and that's when he noticed that the medical personal was there waiting for them to open up the hatch way so that way they could get Dayanna and take her quickly to the Medical Infirmary in the Temple._

_Two hours later Dayanna was laying in a medical bed, with a batac patch on the laser burn, but now the only thing to do was wait for Dayanna to wake up from the coma that she fallen into._


End file.
